gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyker
A Psyker is a human, robot or mutant with psionic/telekinetic powers. Psykers typically have special powers they can control with their minds, including (but not limited to) telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis, and clairvoyance. Psychic powers can happen as a result of mutation, cybernetic augmentation or freak accidents. A small number of scientists have successfully built robots with psionic abilities, although these projects often had unintended and disastrous results. Many who gain psychic powers tend to be unaware they posses them and have limited control over them, leading to confusing and terrifying situations for them that they cannot understand. A person with psychic abilities may misinterpret their powers, such as mistaking telepathy for "hearing voices" and mistaking pyrokinesis as some kind of strange curse. These misinterpretations may lead to the subject become insane or unhinged. Insane Psykers who cannot control their powers are derogatorily labeled as "Screamers." It is believed their is a government organization dedicated to locating, training and helping Psykers and using them for covert missions and operations, but The Coalition of United Human Unions officially denies this. Known Psychic Powers * Telekinesis - The ability to interact, move or manipulate objects using only the user's mind. The degree of mental discipline and training can determine the limitations of what the user can lift and manipulate. Experienced Psykers can lift things as large as vehicles and even people. * Telepathy - The ability to read minds and communicate mentally with other minds. Without proper training, this power cannot be "turned off" and the user will be forced to listen to the thoughts of those around him. Experienced Psykers know how to mentally protect their thoughts, keeping their minds from being read. However, extremely emotional and frantic thoughts can cause the mental protection temporarily wain. Does not work on robots. * Visikinesis - The ability to create and manipulate psionic energy. This power is most commonly used to create short bursts of weaponized psionic energy, these are refereed to as "Psi Blasts." More advanced users of Visikinesis can create force fields and even energy constructs. * Pyrokinesis - The ability to start, control and dismiss fire mentally, one of the most dangerous psychic powers, it has been compared to having a flamethrower sticking out of your face at all times. Inexperienced users of Pyrokinesis will often accidentally start fires, especially when under emotional duress. * Hydrokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate water, telepathically moving it, changing it's temperature and in more advanced users, completely evaporating it. As the human body is 70% water, it has been theorized Hydrokinetic Psykers can effect people. This theory has been proven false. It only works on pure liquid. * Terrakinesis - The ability to control earth, dirt and rocks. Although many are convinced this power is completely useless, the creative mind can weaponize this ability quite effectively. * Clairvoyance - The ability to see and view things from the perspective of other people. Psykers who have used Clairvoyance describe it as "temporarily looking through someone else's eyes." It is said that if a user uses Clairvoyance on a subject looking at them, they'll see a mental vision of how that person truly sees them. * Illusion - The ability to psychically project false images and controlled mirages into reality. Advanced users of this power can project illusions so vivid they can be touched and interacted with, much like hardlight construction. Psykers are almost always able to detect mental illusions, even if they don't know it at the time. * Invisibility - The ability to telekinetically hide a user's body (or, in some cases, even other objects or people) from vision. Even when invisible, the user can still be detected by other senses, such as smell and hearing. * Levitation - The ability to float at certain heights and and travel without touching the ground. Advanced users of this ability can mimic flight. * Hypnotism - The ability to subtly implant mental suggestions of outright brainwash other people. Does not work on robots or experienced Psykers. * Mind Control - The ability to completely control another living being, taking complete control of their body. While controlling a mind, the user enters a trance-like state. Users of mind control almost seem to "posses" their subject. Does not work on robots or experienced Psykers. *'Vitakinesis' - The ability to treat injuries or heal wounds with psychic energy. Sometimes simply referred to as as "healing" or "psychic healing." * Remote Vision - Sometimes called "ghosting" as an affectionate nickname, Remote Vision allows the user to mentally project their vision outside of their body and see things from great distances away. * Pecusopathy - The ability to talk to animals, sometimes in literal words, other times in subtle empathetic thought recognition. Experienced users of this power have described it as "really cool" and have stated that "life's never been the same!" * Herbaphony - The ability to talk to plants, to hear the wisdom of the trees and the secrets of the grass. Users of this ability have discovered plants have the capacity for higher thought and intelligence. Although they cannot feel pain, as they lack the complex central nervous systems to make that possible. * Precognition - The supposed ability to see the future. This is the only known psychic power to be scientifically disproven, thanks in no small part to the fact that time is a construct of human perception. Category:Lore